


One More Dance

by a_small_town_duck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dancing, Fluff and Angst, I listened to sad music while writing this, M/M, Tony Stark isn't an asshole, mainly stucky, there's like a paragraph of Steggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_small_town_duck/pseuds/a_small_town_duck
Summary: Tony has created an invention that allows you to live out your happiest memories and fantasies. And of course, he wants the reluctant Steve Rogers to try it out. At first, his thoughts are normal, but what happens when his thoughts begin to wander?





	

“Oh come on Cap! I need someone to test my new invention on.”

              Tony Stark had been working for a week straight to perfect his new invention which he was now presenting to the rest of the Avengers, and now he wanted Steve to test it out for him. However, the man was fairly adamant about not being a guinea pig for Stark’s crazy contraptions. He made a mental note not to voice that comment lest he be teased for being an “old man.”

              “Can’t you get literally anyone else?” Steve said, a hint of a whine in his voice.

“I asked everybody else. They all said no. Just do it. Please?”

              Steve looked over at the rest of the Avengers with a soft glare before nodding slightly. Tony happily lead Steve over to an empty room and placed a strange looking helmet on his head. It was just a prototype, so it didn’t look all that pretty and Steve found it rather itchy.

              “Tony, I don’t see the point of this. What is this supposed to do?”

“Well, it will let us see what you are thinking. And allow you to live out your fantasies, albeit with holograms. Cool right?”

“…I’m fairly certain that infringes on my privacy…” Steve muttered.

“You can think literally anything. It doesn’t have to be personal,” Tony said nonchalantly. He turned on a button and put on a pair of glasses before pressing a few buttons on his computer monitor. “So your thoughts will appear on this screen. And this room will change as you think. Just relax and think of anything. Like a happy memory or even something boring.”

              With a deep breath, Steve took a step forward and closed his eyes. When he opened them, the music was blaring. It was a fast song and his heart seemed to pulse in time with the beat. In the empty room, Steve held out his hand. For a moment, nothing happened but a gentle hand took his. Eyes met, lips curled into smiles and they began to dance. He was finally getting his dance.

              Peggy looked stunning. Her brown hair was in its usual curls. She was wearing her SSR uniform, and her bright red lipstick. It was the way she looked before he crashed the plane. Steve thought she was absolutely stunning. They danced happily, laughing every so often when Steve would dip her or he would stumble. Everything felt perfect…well, almost perfect. Something in Steve’s brain knew that there was something missing. He loved Peggy. He loved her more than anything. Well, at least he thought he did. She seemed to notice that his thoughts were troubling him.

              The music began to slow down and the people around them did the same. They moved closer and swayed in time with the music. Peggy also moved closer.

              “You’re breathless. I thought that the serum fixed your asthma.”

“I told you, I’m not a good dancer.”

“Well, where did you learn those dance moves?” She asked, giving his hand a squeeze.

“A friend…”

“More than a friend…”

“More than a friend…” he agreed.

              All the people melted away. Peggy let go of his hand and disappeared in the crowd of people. Suddenly, Steve was standing on a rooftop, tiny and skinny again. The night sky was a dark blue, decorated with stars and the moon. They cast a spotlight down upon Steve. He held his hand out again and it was grabbed by a different hand. This one guided Steve towards him and flashed him a happy smile.

              “Come on, Stevie! Dance with me!” Buckly exclaimed happily, his light eyes glittering in the soft moonlight.

“I don’t know how…”

“I can teach you.”

              Bucky moved around the rooftop, spinning Steve and dipping him dramatically. Steve would shriek and laugh as Bucky danced with him. The two boys weren’t really trying to be good but they were having fun dancing to the imaginary music in their heads. They danced to the sound of laughter. To the sounds of protests that weren’t all that demanding. To the sound of their heavy breathing. To the sound of their hearts beating in time with each other. There was a pause, a moment where their eyes met and time stood still. Bucky spun Steve again before they nearly collided. Their lips were centimeters apart.

              “B-Bucky…”

“Yeah…?”

“I don’t think we should…”

“Nobody can see us. It’s just you and me…”

“Just you and me,” Steve repeated.

              Their lips met and their eyes closed. It was sweet and gentle, the very personification of innocence and bliss. Fingers intertwined and one hand began to explore the other’s body before finally tangling in his long brown hair. Soon, they pulled apart and Steve saw the sorrowful face of his friend. It had been seventy long years since he had seen that face. Oh how he had longed to see that face again.

              “I thought you were dead…”

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be…”

“I’m sorry….”

              Tears spilled down their cheeks as they pulled each other into a gentle hug. They stood that way for a while before Steve pulled back and held his hand out toward Bucky. He gave the man a reassuring smile when Bucky looked hesitant to take it.

              “Dance with me, one more time…”

“I don’t think I can…”

“I’ll teach you…”

              Bucky took Steve’s hand and Steve placed his other hand on his waist. He guided Bucky’s hand to his shoulder and they slowly began to dance around the rooftop. It was cold but they were warm enough in each other’s arms. As they moved, Steve began to hum an old, familiar song. Bucky recognized it and moved closer to Steve so he could keep his head against Steve’s chest as more tears fell from his eyes. Everything felt so perfect in their imperfect lives. It was like nothing could come between them. Their eyes closed as they leaned in for a kiss.

              When Steve opened his eyes, he was standing alone in an empty room. Tears streamed from his eyes and he pulled Tony’s helmet off of his head, throwing it to the ground before he briskly walked out of the room.

**

              “I don’t want to test another one of your inventions!” Steve whined as Tony dragged him back to his lab.

“You aren’t. I have an early birthday present for you.”

“My birthday was five months ago.”

“Oh well. Now put this on,” Tony demanded as he held out a blindfold. “No, this isn’t what you’re thinking. Just walk into that room and don’t take the blindfold off until I tell you.”

              Steve did as Tony said, sighing softly as he did so.

              “Okay, now hold out your hand for me.”

              He sighed and held his hand out. For a moment, nothing happened, but soon, metal fingers curled around Steve’s hand and he knew exactly what was going on. Steve ripped the blindfold off and stared at the man in front of him. He took in every inch of him, from his hair, to his stubble, to his metal arm. The two men were staring so long that they both jumped when Tony turned on music.

              Bucky cleared his throat, “can I have one more dance?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

             


End file.
